


A Real Grade-A Jerk!

by namixi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: A mix of banter and Isa reflecting on The Past:tm:, Demyx and Isa talk about Stuff, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Two bros sitting on a clocktower (five feet apart because they're not gay!), this is the first time ive wrote something in years... im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namixi/pseuds/namixi
Summary: ...How was humanity treating him? Isa tilts his head back up the sunset, sinking back into his silence. He isn’t sure how to answer a question like this. This is what he truly wanted above all, isn’t it? To have his delicate little heart back, tucked nicely where it belongs. But to say the experience has been a breeze… It’s not a lie he’s keen on committing to.
Relationships: Demyx & Isa (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Real Grade-A Jerk!

**Author's Note:**

> i havent wrote anything since like... my english exam years ago. this is just something i forced out for funsies... i like 2 think about demyx :(

Isa tilts his head back, lazily staring into the sunset. There was something about it… An eternal sunset keeping the world washed in the warm evening night, it was no mystery as to why Lea preferred it to their real home. Even Isa had found himself coming to enjoy the orange hue of Twilight Town. Though that was a little unfair, he had to admit. 

Color in general was more vibrant now. From the green of the grass, the orange of the sky, the blue of that familiar ice cream he shared with the gang every day. Years of sterile white and pitch black, a dull emptiness that followed him everywhere, it was all gone. Life was a kaleidoscope now, even down to yellow eyes- wait. Yellow eyes? 

Isa startles at the face leaning over him, bringing his hands down to grip onto the clocktower below him. The brief panic rushes away when he registers just who he’s looking at, quickly replaced with an annoyance he hasn’t felt for a while.

_ “Woah- hey! No need to freak it.” _ Demyx says, tone as casual as ever. The Nobody sits down on the tower beside him, legs swinging in a manner far more suited to  _ Xion _ .  _ “I said your name like a dozen times!”  _

Ah, too much dwelling on the past then. Isa lets his expression shift into something more casual, putting the past behind him meant leaving his irritation with his peers behind him too. Even if said peers are… The most infuriating people he’s ever- no, no. No irritation. Demyx is an… ally now. 

_ “Did it cross your mind at all that some people would prefer to sit in silence?”  _

Isa cringes a little at the ice laced in his question, carefully watching Demyx’s face for a sign he’d messed up again. The sign never came though, or at least not a physical one. Demyx just continues swinging his legs, looking down at the sleepy town beneath them.

_ “I mean, yeah! I get that… I guess? I hate silence though, y’know? Like, what are you even meant to listen to? Your own thoughts? Hey… do you mind if I-” _

_ “I do mind.”  _ Isa interjects, immediately. He is  _ not _ listening to that sitar again in his life.

_ “Aw man.” _

Demyx drums his fingers on the tower instead, eyes darting about. Suspicious. 

_ “Just get to the point. What do you want?”  _

_ “What do I want- I mean- ah!”  _ The Nobody trips over his words for a moment, caught off guard.  _ “I just wanted to ask how humanity was treating ya!” _

...How  _ was _ humanity treating him? Isa tilts his head back up the sunset, sinking back into his silence. He isn’t sure how to answer a question like this. This is what he truly wanted above all, isn’t it? To have his delicate little heart back, tucked nicely where it belongs. But to say the experience has been a breeze… It’s not a lie he’s keen on committing to. 

Laughing with Lea, tasting food again, waking up in the morning from a good night’s sleep. Stars above, how he  _ missed _ sleeping like this. But it hasn’t all been peachy. With every laugh, the next day brought tears. Not all of them his… But doesn’t that just make it all that much worse? Extending an olive branch to the people he hurt the most… Xion and Roxas weren’t obligated to forgive him, he understood that more than anyone. Yet… The children slowly allowed him into their lives, and it sat with him weirdly. Did he deserve all of this? Was it his reward for atonement? 

He can’t say any of that to Demyx though, no chance. Isa turns back to the man, a cruel smile sitting on his face. 

_ “If you miss it so badly, there’s countless wielders who’d be willing to reunite you with your heart.” _

_ “And let some kids beat me up with keys again? No way dude!”  _ Demyx quickly responds, flailing his arms a little at the suggestion. 

Isa throws his head back, laughing loudly. It rattles through his whole body, and then it hits him. This is how humanity is treating him. For the first time, he finds himself laughing with Demyx, not at him. If… This is something he can do freely now?

  
  
  


The two men sink into a comfortable silence for a while, or the closest thing to silence Demyx can produce. Isa can handle a little quiet humming.

_ “I never truly had a chance to apologise to you.”  _ Isa speaks up, bringing an end to it. 

_ “Huh? Apologise? To me? Oh man, did you hit your head with all that laughing?”  _

_ “I’m being serious. It’s easy to ignore the past, to pretend we’re all free from our previous life’s actions. But ignorance isn’t a cure for pain. My cruelty spared nobody, and an apology is the least I owe to all of them, you included.”  _

They return back to their silence for a moment, before Demyx claps a hand down on Isa’s shoulder. 

_ “Thanks, pal!” _

_ “That’s all you have to say?”  _ Isa frowns, he knew Demyx would take this as carefree as everything else… But hearing it out loud?

_ “Woah, hey! Don’t look like I kicked your dog! I appreciate it, I really do!”  _ Demyx smiles at him, face creasing.  _ “You were… A real grade-A jerk! The worst of the worst! But… I dunno, you being sorry for it is enough. You’re trying! Which is way more effort than I put into stuff.”  _

_ “Thank you. Though you shouldn’t sell yourself so short. You’re far more attentive than you let on. Going with the flow is your speciality. It distracts us from acknowledging your strengths.” _

_ “...Jeez. That’s probably the nicest thing I’ve heard you say, like, ever!”  _

_ “You’re not the first person to say that. Is it… That bad?”  _

Demyx flails his arms again, before climbing up onto his feet. He looks down at Isa with another cheery smile.

_ “No way! It’s a good thing, man. Uh… It means you’ve changed, or something? Yeah! You’ve changed.”  _

He has, hasn’t he? For the better now… Not the change that hurts people, he’s put that behind him now. Isa smiles back, before resting into something neutral again.

_ “Do you need anything else... ?”  _ He asks, trying to leave the implied  _ can you go away now _ as subtle as possible. 

_ “Huh? Nah, I just wanted to catch up! I’m outta your hair now, friend!” _

And with a quick wave over one shoulder, the Nobody is gone, leaving Isa sitting alone on the tower.

_ “Friend…” _


End file.
